Amazing Grace
by Marmie1955
Summary: Just my take on the life and times of Ezra P. Standish, from the humorous to not so humorous moments starting about 9 months after Chinatown.
1. Chapter 1

Amazing Grace: Chapter 1

Ezra/Vin

Ezra's experiencing some problems

Sure wish they were mine, but _heavy sigh_, they're not.

**He's Just An Emotional Kind Of Guy**

The tracker tensed in alarm. He was leisurely making his way back to Four Corners from his early morning patrol when he came across a highly agitated conman. Ezra was pacing rapidly across his path and back. "Ez, what's wrong?" Vin's query brought a startled gasp from the normally unflappable, man.

"Oh, good evening, Mr. Tanner" was the croaked out reply.

"Ez, it's morning."

"Yes, yes of course it is." There was an awkward pause, as the gambler tried unsuccessfully to articulate his purpose in confronting Vin on the trail. "Yes, well than, I guess I should be retiring. Good day!" The buckskinned man grabbed Chaucer's bridle and fixed the flustered man with a firm eye, as the remarkably nervous gambler tried to mount. "Aw hell" tossed out the red coated gentleman as he dipped his chin to his chest. "You know Mr. Larabee ordered me to discuss with you or Mr. Sanchez, if I were to find myself experiencing...(strangled pause)... emotions. Last night Mr. Larabee………..wellllll"

"He said something to you?"

"Yes, yes exactly!"

"And you didn't like it?"

"My point exactly. Yes. Well. That's it, then. This certainly did help. Thank you. Mr. Tanner." The sharpshooter sat with his mouth agape as Ezra swiftly mounted and twisted away gigging his horse towards town.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing Grace chapter 2

Ezra/original characters/Chris/Mary

Chris uses naughty words

Disclaimer: M7 characters aren't mine except in my overactive imagination

Amazing Grace

Ezra could no longer remember a time when his life wasn't hell. Well, to be completely truthful, if he could just get five uninterrupted hours of sleep, he would probably be _"__**fine**__"._He couldn't believe he had just humiliated himself that way. It had barely been three weeks since he had buried Li Pong. The daughter she had entrusted to him was thriving and the only source of joy in his bleak existence. Oh these first weeks were certainly some of the hardest Ezra had experienced, but he had been determined that his daughter would grow up knowing that her father loved her. Mrs. Travis thought he should place Gracie Pong with a family, but Ezra, who wasn't as ignorant of infant care as all assumed, earned the newspaperwomen's wrath by stating that he himself would care for his child. Mrs. Potter, Senorita Inez, and the ladies Wells, all helped on occasion, but the conman was determined to make this chance at a real "family" work. Changing Grace's diapers was certainly easier than his cousin's had been.

The conman chuckled as he remembered, as a child, how he had ducked from his cousin's aerial assaults during his initial diapering attempts. Maude had left him alone with a cousin who died while delivering Chucky. The mirth was quickly replaced by the clenching of his heart. The eleven year old Standish had taken over the cooking, cleaning and care of his infant charge and the two little girls. The grief stricken father had floated along in a daze for six months when he suddenly up and remarried. Ezra was promptly sent off without even getting to say good-bye.

He knew what was wrong and how to fix it. He didn't need to "talk it out". He just needed to get away from all the prying eyes so he could concentrate on his daughter and her needs. Yesterdays fiasco was just the last straw. He thought back to the furor that erupted when he had been innocently tending his daughter while on duty at the jail. He was sitting out front when Gracey Pong let him know she was ready to eat. **Now! **Ezra pulled out his ever present flask, uncorked it, put a nipple on it and popped it in Gracey's mouth. The cork lining was perfect for keeping the milk warm while he attended to his peacekeeper duties at the jail. Those old hens couldn't really believe he would feed his daughter whiskey!

The gambler knew he would need to find a home away from prying eyes. Josiah, Buck, Vin and JD all tried to talk Ezra out of moving. They had become quite attached to their little "niece" and they didn't want her too far away. Ezra knew it would be harder on his own but he needed to get away from prying eyes. Seems whenever he left his room Nathan was looming somewhere watching him. Chris' glare was usually present, too. The gunslinger didn't come too close, however, because it seemed like whenever he came near, Gracey Pong would let out great, shrieking wails that had people come running from all directions to see what horrible calamity had befallen Four Corners newest resident. The conman knew that his daughter was, most likely, reacting to the tension between her father and the black clad gunslinger, but he was at a loss how to deal with it other than to avoid him as much as possible.

So with a great deal of trepidation the conman took the money he had been saving for his saloon and approached Mary Travis about her house she still owned outside of town. She gave him the key to go take a look, while she "thought it over". Ezra hurried over to the mercantile to see if Mrs. Potter would watch Grace for an hour or so. The gentle merchant practically snatched the baby in her eagerness. It was very rare for the enigmatic man to entrust his daughter to anyone's care for more than a few minutes. She wondered what the poor man would do when he had to resume patrols. After exhausting the experienced mother with all his instructions for the care of his infant, he rushed towards the livery. He hesitated when he saw the newspaper woman and Chris Larabee talking over by the jail. He surreptitiously made his way over, to eavesdrop, in time to hear Chris reply to Mary's concern over the gambler. "Mary, I think you're being unfair. Nathan and I have kept a close eye on him and can't find any fault with how he is caring for the baby. The boys and I will continue doing his patrols for awhile until he can settle down enough to figure out what he's going to do."

"Well I could really use the money but it would be a waste for him to buy the house once the judge gets here."

"What are you talking about?" Chris' voice darkened ominously.

Mary voice trembled a little but she thrust her chin up defiantly and replied, "Chris, I intend to see to it that the baby gets placed in a decent home, with good people to care for her."

"Like hell you will," the gunslinger hissed, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Li Pong sacrificed her life getting back to Ezra so he could raise his daughter. **HE** will give that little girl a **DECENT** home because he **IS** a **GOOD** person. No one, and I mean **NO ONE **is taking that little girl from her father as long as I'm alive to stop it."

Unfortunately, Ezra heard none of the dark man's defense of him because he had fled, stumbling blindly, toward the boarding house.


	3. Chapter 3

_Amazing Grace: Chapter 3_

_Ezra/Most of cast_

_Ezra needs a plan_

_They aren't mine no matter how much I beg. Emily and Joshua Potter were named by another writer I think. (Let me know and I'll credit you.) I hear that Chaucer was named by Kristen. (His name is so perfect I couldn't come up with anything as worthy for such a noble steed.)_

**Chapter 3**

Chris cursed through clenched teeth as he stormed away from the, _meddling, do-gooder, burr-in-my-saddle, infuriating female_.

"Damn!" Chris muttered, as he caught sight of the _little weasel's_ obviously distraught frame making its way across the street and into Miss Virginia's.

_Never could take a half second to see what was going to happen. Just flying off to do whatever comes into his crazy, Maude-infested mind. _"Standish, wait the hell up." He flung open the conman's door only to be met with the business end of a Remington revolver. The tremulant hand that held the gun remained for several deadly seconds before the pistol dropped to his side in defeat. Chris looked at the cradleboard and satchel thrown on the bed and the baby clothes on the floor where Ezra had dropped them when he drew down on him. He grab the smaller man's shoulders and giving a single little shake said, " We ain't letting nothing happen to Grace."

"I can't lose her Chris. She's all I have."

"You got us, you fool and we ain't losing her, I promise you."

The startling green eyes searched the hazel ones for a moment before the stony mask, that Larabee really, really hated, slid into place. "Ezra, listen to me, dammit, you are going to look at the house like you planned on. I'll wire the judge and let him know we wanna talk to him first, before Mary, or any of the other biddies she's been riling up, get to him. I'll get Josiah or Nathan to go with you." Ezra gave him a pained look. "We're on your side, all of us. I know it's hard for you but you gotta trust us on this. Now go. I'll let Gloria know you'll be a little later than ya thought. She'll love it and so will Josh and Emily."

"You are correct, as always, Mr. Larabee. I don't know what has come over me. I do apologize. Just let me put my effects in order and I will be down momentarily."

Chris gave Ezra's shoulder another reassuring squeeze before he left to talk to Nathan and Josiah.

The resident conman fumed at himself as he returned his room to a semblance of order. He knew he had to pull himself together if he wanted to present a promising front to the judge. He knew he had no chance of conning the judge, who seemed to be able to read him like a book. Perhaps if not the judge than maybe the daughter-in-law. A devilish grin suddenly brightened Ezra's face as he returned his savings to its hiding place and swept out of his room. It was past time to take back the reins of his life that were torn away when Li Pong had come back to him and than again so brutally taken away.

His mind whirled with the beginnings of a plan that, if he pulled it off, would be the greatest caper of his life. He stopped in at the mercantile to check on his daughter and found her in the meaty paws of Josiah. Gloria Potter fondly gazed on the pair as Josiah cooed and babbled to the infant. Ezra's eyes fairly crackled with the spark of genius that was building within that carefully groomed mind. Oh, Maude would be so proud of her baby boy, if he dared to confide his rapidly developing scheme that is. " Oh, Mr. Standish your not taking her already are you?" Emily and Joshua wailed.

"No , no I was just assuring myself that it was conducive to your mother's plans should my return be delayed."

"Just go Ezra. I'll be close by if Gloria needs anything." Josiah spoke without taking his eyes from the precious bundle.

The budding mood of euphoria quickly dissipated as Ezra realized that Nathan would be his companion on this trip. "But Mr. Sanchez are you not accompanying me on my brief expedition."

"I have some repairs for Gloria I need to tend to and besides Nathan really wanted to go. Said he needed to talk to you about Raine."

'_Aw hell, no doubt Mr. Jackson needs to point out more of my too numerous faults.' _He would need to expand the parameters of his con to encompass more of the bleeding heart do-gooders who were making his life difficult. Ezra gently lifted his daughter from the preacher's hands and gazed endearingly down into her exotic little face. Her obviously Chinese features, in direct contrast to the emerald green eyes that stared intently into his own. _'I'm doing this for you my heart. I intend to be certain that your knights shall always be there if their damsel is ever in distress.' _Forgetting the audience around him, as he always did around his daughter, he lovingly kissed her on her rosebud lips and reluctantly handed her to the eager Mrs. Potter.

"The sooner you go the sooner you return, Ezra." The conman resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at Josiah. He gave a small salute to all, squared his shoulders as if going to do battle and performed a smart about-face. He marched determinedly to the stables telling himself he would not allow the healer to bait him. Now was the time to begin laying the groundwork for his rapidly formulating plans.

Ezra stopped dead in his tracks when Nathan came out of the stables leading Horse and CHAUCER! Ezra gave his mount a withering look that promised of a later talk about this obvious betrayal. He decided to ignore the sick horse look he got in return. "Mr. Jackson, however did you manage to saddle my traitorous beast?"

"Let's just say that your spoiled horse and I have come to an understanding." Ezra quirked his eyebrow as Nathan added, "I got teeth too." Nathan mounted Horse and giving a little kick, added, "You coming."

The gambler patted his gelding as he smoothly swung into the saddle. "Well Chaucer, my friend, I will exonerate you this time. I believe you've endured enough."

Ezra tensed as he pulled alongside Nathan. He prepared himself for whatever criticisms that would be forthcoming. Therefore he was on alert when Nathan said, "Raine said she talked to you the other day. What were you doing taking Gracie Pong to the village? There ain't nothing wrong I was just curious," he hastily added when he saw Ezra's jaw clench.

"I desired to introduce my daughter." The healer gave him a dubious look causing the unfathomable conman to add, "I also wished to seek some counsel in regards to my current circumstances. Your paramour was so benevolent as to teach me an agreeable method in which to journey with my daughter."

"I ain't mad, Ezra, it just seemed like a lot of trouble to go through. Wasn't it uncomfortable carrying her tied around you like that?"

"My shoulders were aching when I arrived, which was why Miss Raine offered her help. I have been the recipient of much unsolicited advice by the ladies in our community. I was elated that she refrained from such and only helped where I requested. Grace was quite enamored of her and appeared very content in her carrier. Chaucer also was exceptionally pleased. He was very attentive and appeared inordinately proud of himself. Now if I could only solve the problem of care for my daughter when my duties require me to be away from her."

"Well I'm just glad that your ready to admit you need help. It's no crime, you know?"

"I'm well aware of the help I need, however I need someone who understands Grace is my daughter and as such needs to carry out her duties as I see best. Ah, here we are. It's a charming house don't you think, Mr. Jackson? Mr. Larabee assured me that the barn and other outbuildings were quite sound and that the acreage would be sufficient to provide for any livestock I might wish to raise. I have the key. Shall we go in?"

Nathan chuckled at Ezra's excited rambling. They walked through the furnished house and returned to the main room. "Oh, I think this would be most acceptable. Shall we inspect the bunkhouse. Mrs. Potter told me she thought it would make an excellent guesthouse or home for a housekeeper. I offered to pay Miss Raine to come prepare it."

"Raine would be very helpful to you, Ezra."

"What a splendid suggestion, Nathan. I believe I shall tender her the job. I think she will be a superb choice to care for my child and domicile. Thank you so much for your assistance."

Nathan just sputtered as he tried to recall just how he had recommend Raine.

_Gotcha! Now to put the next part in play. Mary Travis..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Amazing Grace: Chapter 4_

_Ezra/Mary/Vin/Chris_

_Sorry it took so long for this next chapter. Real life has a nasty habit of intruding but I'm back even though I would rather be reading someone else's updates than writing my own._

_I'm not real happy with this one but I feel it's time to get it out there. Of course they aren't mine but I love them anyways. (Well some of them are mine.)_

**Chapter 4**

Mary Travis had just lit the lamps in the Clarion office when there was an urgent rapping on the window. She was momentarily startled by the visage outside her darkened window until he leaned close and she recognized Vin Tanner. She couldn't imagine why he would be calling when it was barely dawn. She rushed across the room and opened the door. "Vin what's wrong?"

"Mary, I was on my way to find Nathan and I saw your light. Could you go see if you could help Ezra? He's frantic with the baby and he don't know what to do with her"

Mary grabbed her shawl and rushed out the door calling over her shoulder, " Go find Nathan and I'll see what I can do in the meanwhile."

The tracker grinned as he watched the newswomen rushing headlong across the street and around the corner to the boarding house.

Ezra paused near the window as he watched Mrs. Travis' approach. Gracey immediately resumed her wails after, uncharacteristically, depositing the contents of her recent bottle, down her father's shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow at his daughter as he swiped at the mess on his clothing. He hurriedly continued his efforts to placate the infant, so as not to awaken the entire building. He one handedly pulled and tugged on his shirt pulling the tail partially out of his waistband. Checking his appearance in the looking glass, he rumpled his hair some more. He clucked his tongue in disgust at the red whiskers adorning his visage. He had a brief moment of disquiet when the image of Dalton Palmer (oc from Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Standish) flitted through his mind. _On task, Ezra! _Feeling sufficiently disheveled he turned a critical eye to his room. He rushed to toss a few items in a semblance of disarray. As a knock at his door announced the arrival of his "mark", the conman gave a last ruffle to his hair and crossed to open the door. As if on cue Grace once more began to cry. When the door opened to her, Mary Travis saw a very overwhelmed father and her mother's heart went out to him and the infant.

Later that morning Chris and Vin were walking past the newspaper office when the tracker paused looking into the window. "Hm."

The dark clothed gunslinger paused in response and looked in to see Mary and the gambler with their heads bowed very close together. "Hm." he grunted non-committedly.

A few hours later the two men sat in front of the saloon. "Hm." the bounty hunter murmured quietly.

Chris lifted his head a little and immediately the vein in the middle of his forehead popped out. He growled low in his throat as he observed that _damn gambler, _with Gracey tied around his chest, holding a picnic basket in one hand and assisting Mary into a buggy with the other. Larabee arose and abruptly turned and stormed off in the opposite direction. A sly smile graced Tanner's face as he exchanged a two-finger salute with Ezra.

Chris Larabee didn't see the buggy head out of town followed by a canvas covered wagon, being driven by Josiah. Nor did he see JD and Buck in a buckboard loaded with lumber and other supplies. Neither did he see her return later that evening in the buggy being driven by Buck, because the rest of the day he spent glowering in Digger Dave's.

Ezra sat, contentedly, in his rocking chair in front of his fireplace gently rocking his daughter in her cradle with the toe of his boot. Chaucer and Raine's horse, Ooki were in their own stalls in his barn. He tiredly smiled as he thought back on this long day. The Wells ladies, Mrs. Travis, Mrs. Potter and Miss Raine had cleaned and shined and polished his house. Vin, Josiah and Nathan had turned the bunkhouse into a cozy guesthouse. He had been relegated to the yard with Emily and Grace because of the dust. While Buck and JD helped Josh and Billy fix the tree house that had once been Billy's. They had all enjoyed sandwiches out under the tree before everyone headed home. He had watched from behind his curtains as Nathan rode out much later. For the first time in his twenty-seven years he was truly home. His own family. His own house. His own friends. His own town. That empty place deep inside him that always ached and burned was now filled to overflowing. Tomorrow he had more work to do but tonight he was finished.

* * *

**Sappy, I know, but I tried. More soon. I've got the next part worked out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Amazing Grace:Chapter 5

Ezra/oc Gracey Pong/ oc Dalton Palmer

Ezra's not so sure of his plans. They might be succeeding to well.

I have to keep reminding myself, they aren't mine. Excepting sweet, little Gracey and the mysterious Dalton Palmer, of course.

**Chapter 5**

The conman sat, despondently, in his rocker, in front of the glowing embers. He knew he should be happy that his plans were working so smoothly. In a way he guess he was but when Larabee and Mrs. Travis were arguing outside of the grain exchange, about her dancing with him, he had felt a little thrill course through him. He had thought that perhaps the time he and Mary had spent together over Gracey and his new home might have been bringing them together as more than friends. That glimmer of, perhaps a dream, was squelched when the argument came to an abrupt halt and the gunslinger had growled out, "Well marry me then." To which Mary had responded tersely, "Fine." They had both grown very quiet and the furtive observers couldn't make out anymore of the exchange. Everyone had quickly scattered when the couple reentered the grain exchange. They had made their way through the dancers over to Billy. It had brought tears to more than a few eyes when Chris had crouched down and sincerely asked the young man for his mother's hand. Billy's whoop had left little doubt as to his feelings. He had left as soon as he could after congratulating the happy couple. He had gathered Gracey from the flock of ladies she had woven in her spell and after ascertaining that Nathan would see Miss Raine home he had fled.

Now here he sat just beginning to realize that maybe moving out here hadn't been such a grand idea after all. He had never been one to enjoy solitude. He was a social creature and as such knew he was out of his depths out here with only his daughter for companionship. Gracey wasn't much of a conversationalist. Since he had been living in Four Corners he could always occupy himself to keep his thoughts from wandering to dark places. Now here he was wallowing morosely and accomplishing nothing. He was vaguely aware of Nathan's and Raine's return, noting that it sounded as if Nathan would not be returning to town this evening. At least that was working well.

Suddenly the sounds from the bedroom broke through his reverie and the doting father rushed to his daughters side. He frowned a little when he saw how she had wiggled loose from the blankets. "Ah my dear, you are certainly growing but we can't have you catching a chill. We shall be certain to find a solution to this." He carried the infant to the bureau and deftly undid the diaper one handed. He gently cradled his daughter and careful not to let her come in contact with the cold porcelain, held her over the little chamber pot. As the infant put the little pot to use her proud father crooned. "Yes, that's my brilliant young lady. We know that mean old Miss Raine is just jealous of our exceptional wisdom and capabilities. She doesn't believe you can do it. Yes how can anyone deny that Papa's princess is anything but extraordinaire. Yes you are. Yes you are. Now let us get something to eat shall we." As the gambler went about fixing a bottle, stoking the fire up in the stove and heating it. He began singing.

**"_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound,_**

**_That saved a wretch like me!_**

**_I once was lost but now am found_**

**_Was blind, but now I see.'_**

**_Twas grace that taught my heart to fear__,_**

**_And grace my fears relieved;_**

**_How precious did that grace appear_**

**_The hour I first believed!"*_**

The tenor voice carried out to the porch where Nathan and Raine sat bundled in the swing. "He sings it to her all the time. He says that is where her name comes from." Raine whispered.

"It's blasphemous." the healer hissed back.

"No. I do not think so, but it is very private. We must go now." She knew that Mr. Standish would not be happy if anyone heard his quiet crying after his daughter returned to sleep. She took Nathan's hand and the buffalo robe and returned to her little home.

Tender tears of joy trailed down Ezra's cheeks as he gently washed his sleeping _angel. _He redid her diaper and tucked her into the soft rabbit bunting that her Uncle Vin had made for her. "Let us see you escape from there little one." he chuckled as he softly laid her in her cradle. He stood and watched her sleep for several minutes before he tore himself away. He went back to the kitchen and straightened up. Finally fatigued and having some of the earlier melancholia lifted, Ezra headed into bed. After he undressed and hung all his clothing he crawled wearily into his large feather bed. He picked up the small volume that Josiah had gifted him with when they had spoke about baptizing Gracey Pong. As he read by the moonlight streaming through the window, the rest of his earlier turmoil was soothed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the horse quietly entering the yard and followed the sounds to the barn. He later heard the soft murmurs of Nathan and Dalton Palmer conversing before they both headed off to bed. Ezra sighed tiredly and laid down his revolver on the end table. When the bolt on the front door slid into place, Ezra laid down the Book of Psalms. He snuggled down into his warm blankets, thankful that he had hired Mr. Palmer to help out on his small ranch and to be there to protect Gracey and Miss Raine when he couldn't be there. As he slowly slipped into the blissful unconsciousness of slumber he had that niggling little thought about Mr. Palmer. As quickly as it flitted in, it was gone again.

Out in the other room, "EZ" Dalton Palmer sat on his cot and removed his boots. He laid down with his colt 45 in his hand. He fell asleep with thoughts of the son he had never met and of the one he couldn't claim. He dreamt of the day he could. A smile graced his handsome face when he heard his granddaughter coo in her sleep.

tbc

*John Newton, , 1779. The tune Ezra sang to Gracey was the one we are most familiar with. This version was first introduced in 1835 but was slow catching on in the United States. This version probably would have been unfamiliar to Nathan as he would have known it in its popular negro spiritual form.


	6. Chapter 6

Amazing Grace: Chapter 6

M7 cast and towns people

A rider less horse comes into town and chaos results.

Their not mine. Wish they were. Oh well. Don't know why I bother outlining chapters. The guys never do what I want anyways.

**Chapter 6**

The gunslinger was sitting in his usual seat in the saloon, just finishing his breakfast. He took a sip of his coffee and gave a small smile around the rim of his cup. The ladies man and the kid were pelting him with questions about his proposal to Mrs. Travis. Chris shifted an eye to the preacher, who was sipping his coffee with his own mysterious smile. "Reckon Mary and I will be talking to you later at the church."

"Come on Old Dog tell us what happened next." his oldest friend whined.

Chris' reply, if any, was cut off by Vin's terse, "Cowboy!" that came from the street. All four men were instantly alert, on their feet and out the swinging doors. They all looked down the street, following the tracker's gaze. There stood a heavily lathered, rider less horse, quivering in the street. Chris shot a questioning look to Vin but started when the young sheriff exclaimed, " Oh my gawd, that's Chaucer!" He started to run forward but was stopped when Chris and Vin both grabbed him when the horse screamed a warning and reared up slashing his hooves at them. Vin and JD both crooned soothingly to the frightened and angry horse. He seemed to calm but snorted a warning and turned his right flank to the men when they once again tried to approach.

Josiah attempted to get around him and the horse once again reared. A woman's scream rent the air, "There's a baby on that horse."

Mary came up behind her betrothed saying, "Chris you have to get Grace. She may be hurt."

"Buck. Josiah. Go get your horses," Vin interjected. "His herd might help calm him." As the two men ran off, the tracker looked over the frightened gelding. "He's took three shots to the chest and a couple more there on his right flank. He's going to founder if we don't get to him soon.

"Well, Grace is awake and will soon realize her daddy isn't here."

"I know, Mary. When she starts that banshee screaming, he might bolt."*****

The two regulators returned with their horses on long leads. Buck's gentle mare and Josiah's calm, aging gelding had the desired effect on the agitated wounded animal. He let out a sound that resembled a sigh and seemed to lean into his stable mates. Vin took the moment of the horse's distraction to remove the cradleboard from the saddle and handed it to Mrs. Potter when she stepped forward. "JD. Get Nathan. Josiah. Get everyone saddled up. Vin get Chaucer to Yosemite." Chris snapped out orders.

"Nathan didn't come in last night. He's probably out at Ezra's."

All of a sudden Billy Travis broke in with, "Oh no, there she goes." All the eyes turned to the infant and winced when they saw her little face scrunch up and fill her lungs before she let loose with a blood curdling scream. "How can such a tiny thing make such a gawd awful, loud noise?" queried the sheriff.

"She's getting as fussy and particular as her dandified father," added Buck.

"Senor Standish will not take well, your criticizing his daughter. Where is Senor Standish?" The fiery barmaid had been bringing up supplies from the cellar and had missed all the drama.

"Aw, Inez Darlin', I didn't mean nothing against Ez or our Gracey Pong neither." Then Buck went to her and gently grasped both her arms. " Ez's horse showed up with just Gracey and no Ez. Now you needn't worry none cause we're going out right now to find him and bring him back." He didn't want to tell her that Chaucer was shot up.

Just then, Nathan and Raine road up, unalarmed, but puzzled. "Why is Grace upset and where is Ezra? It's not like that fool to let her carry on like that!" Mrs. Potter handed the baby over to Raine who immediately left for the clinic. Chris explained what had transpired and then asked where Ezra was headed. "Him and EZ rode out early. Ezra was gonna show him some wild horses that he wanted EZ to catch."

"Me and Ezra spotted them out north of Whitley Pass. There was a pretty paloose ready to drop that caught Ez's eye. Guess that's where they went,"

Vin drawled as he and Josiah walked up leading the horse's, saddled and ready to go.

"Let's ride." Chris swung into the saddle and rode without a glance back. The six went to find their seventh and bring him home.

Behind a few rocks, Dalton Palmer cradled his son. Tears coursed his cheeks as he begged him not to die. They had been enjoying the ride. Ezra had been singing to his daughter and Dalton was lost in his thoughts, trying to decide if now was the time to tell the boy who he thought he was. He had been waiting to confront Maude, just to be sure. He was almost sure but a few things didn't add up.

In the past year and a half since his son had come to town he had tried to find out as much as he could. Just looking at him he was like seeing his own face. He had come into town with Lucas, Cal and Campy to get a shave and cut when he'd had first seen the boy in the saloon. He had meant to go talk to Doc or the Gospel sharp Sanchez to see if he could find out something. Then Lucas had to go and murder that man. It was hard to believe for awhile but he reckoned Lucas had changed a lot since they had come west to work for Lucas' uncle. He had stayed on at the ranch for a time because he felt he owed Stuart James and because he couldn't move on now that he had found one of his boys. He had picked up jobs anywhere he could, once he couldn't deny what James really was. He felt it must be fate when Ezra offered him a place to live and a share in profits on the little ranch.

Now here they were. Across the creek were the men that ambushed them. The first shot took down his horse, then Ezra's horse took one. They managed to get behind the rocks and Ezra had commanded the horse to go home. Ezra had drawn their fire and took two bullets in the chest and one grazed his head. While Ezra drew fire He had tried to cover Gracey's and the horse's escape. He saw the animal take several while it twisted and turned to keep the baby shielded. Ezra had got two of them and he had picked off one. A couple more had taken off, but they could come back. The horse got away and he had gone to drag Ezra back to the rocks. He got the bleeding stopped but they had no water and he had to get to the creek. Damn, when did he pick up the bullet in the leg. As he sat with his back to the rock holding his son, he slowing slowly lost consciousness. When he next came to he heard his son singing softly.

_**Through many dangers, toils, and snares,**_

_**We have already come;**_

_**'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,**_

_**And grace will lead me home.**_

_**Lord has promised good to me,**_

_**His word my hope secures;**_

_**He will my shield and portion be**_

_**As long as life endures.****_

*I got this idea from my newest granddaughter. I never knew such a young infant could cry like that. As soon as she gets what she wants it shuts off like a power switch.

**Amazing Grace John Newton, Olney Hymns, 1779


	7. Chapter 7

Amazing Grace: Chapter 7

Ezra/Maude/Dalton and the rest

Dalton "EZ" Palmer confronts Maude when she comes to Ezra's bedside.

Warning: Death of a much beloved fanon character.

Last time I checked the seven still weren't mine. Shucks.

Chapter 7

"Grace. Grace." Ezra thrashed around in his delirium.

"Dammit, Ezra, lie still. Grace is fine. Raine is with her. Now let me get a look at you. Oomph" Nathan was knocked almost head over heels by an errant arm. It continued to amaze the healer how strong the smaller man was, every time Ezra managed to get a crack in at him. "One of you come give me a hand with this fool before he starts getting hisself bleeding again. I never met anyone more contrary or hell-bent on hurting themselves in all my days." Nathan continued on mumbling to himself.

Buck came over and knelt in the dirt beside the fretful conman and began crooning softly in his ear. "Hey pard, quiet down now, we got your back. Can you let old Nathan check you over now? How bout you let me make you more comfortable now? Get you cleaned up some?" The wounded man immediately calmed under the tender-hearted gunslinger's gentle ministrations.

Vin came over and squatted next to Buck. "Let me reload for ya there, Ez?" He gently clasped the gun in Ezra's hand and removed the weapon that the delirious man had been attempting to rise. "Talk about contrary. Ain't you ever going to learn, Nate? You know ol' Ez just needs some sweet talking when he's feelin' off his feed " After making sure the gun was empty he put it back in the gambler's hand and proceeded in removing the rest of the conman's arsenal to a safer location.

When the tracker had left with Ezra's weapons, the healer sat back looking slightly abashed by the minor dressing down he had received. "How's EZ doing, Josiah?" He called across to his friend. Nathan had always liked the accident prone cowboy and was concerned at the amount of blood loss the man had suffered.

"I think I have the bleeding stopped." The former priest didn't share his friend's feelings for this man. Something about the man just never set well with him. He always seemed to be insinuating himself into situations. Always ready to be an extra hand when they needed someone to watch the jail or town, not that those were bad things. Just didn't sit well. _He certainly saved Ezra's life, possibly at the sacrifice of his own._

"We got to get them back to town. JD better get here soon with that wagon."

"He's coming, Nate. JD ain't going to let us down." Buck continued in his crooning voice, not taking his eyes off of Ezra.

Nathan, Josiah and Vin all looked up as Larabee came storming through the creek from the opposite bank. He looked like a specter with his black duster billowing behind him. "They're all dead but one said they were hired to chase off Palmer and things got out off hand." Everyone looked over at the cowboy trying to figure what anyone could hold against the easygoing man.

Chris sat in front off the jail with his head back wondering what else could possibly go wrong. Ezra was still unconscious battling fever. Palmer hadn't been able to enlighten them as to why he may have been attacked. Chris had to think of a way to tell the gambler his horse didn't pull through. Gracey had screamed for her father all night again keeping the whole town awake except the one person who could placate her. To top it off Mary had insisted on accompanying him when he went out to take care of Standish's place. Things got out of hand and they jumped the gun on the wedding. Now he couldn't figure how to get out of it if he wanted to. Just then the rumbling of the stage caused him to open his eyes. "Oh hell, no!" He exclaimed at the pile of luggage on top. He just sat for a moment scrubbing his face with his hands but dragged himself to his feet when he heard Maude.

"Good Morning Mr. Larabee."

"Ma'am." He replied in his normally terse tone he always used when addressing the conwoman.

"Where is my darling, baby boy? I am so excited by his last correspondence and simply had to come and congratulate him in person."

_Well at least he's told her about Gracey Pong. _

"I'm so elated that he is finally coming to his senses and leaving this dust bowl." Maude was totally astonished when the normally stalwart Chris Larabee groaned and pounded his head against the support post of the jail. While she contemplated the meaning of Mr. Larabee's actions Josiah came sweeping up to take her hand.

"Maude, it grieves me to tell you that Brother Ezra is, once again under Brother Nathan's care. Let me take you to him."

"Oh my poor baby!" Maude narrowed her eyes as the blond gunslinger emitted another groan, but quickly schooled her features once more for Mr. Sanchez's benefit. She took the preacher's arm and they started towards the clinic. "Well, well, my dear son hasn't kept me abreast of all the news," she exclaimed as she observed Raine descending the stairs with Grace. "I see that Mr. Jackson is to be congratulated."

_Ahhh, now I see why Brother Chris is out of sorts! How could Ezra not tell Maude she is a grandmother? _

"Congratulations, Mrs. Jackson."

Raine looked at Josiah who gave a little nod. With no apparent reaction Raine lowered her eyes, gave a minute curtsy and murmured, "Thank you." Before she hurried on her way. "Strange child. She didn't even offer for me to see the baby!" She sniffed.

_Don't say anything. She'll probably forget it._ Josiah lamented, before ushering her to Ezra's side.

"Oh, Ezra what has happened this time? Will you never learn?"

"Hello, Maude," Came a whispered greeting. Maude turned to the other bed and froze. After several moments of staring, her eyes locked with Dalton Palmer's, her lips formed an "O". Her eyes rolled up and she fainted dead away. Josiah swept her into his arms and leveled a glare at the patient in the other bed. Josiah continued to hold Maude as Nathan made several attempts with the smelling salts before reviving her.

"Put her in the chair, Josiah." The big man lowered her gently but continued his embrace.

"Mr. Sanchez, please unhand me. I'm quite capable of sitting on my own."

"Yes, Father Joe, please take your hands off my wife," Palmer declared in a slightly stronger voice.

The preacher and Maude both glared at him, while Nathan just looked on agape. Maude gathered composure before speaking. "Could you gentlemen please leave us? This man has some delusions that need to be set straight. I'm sure I can depend on your discretion until I may elucidate to you further." Josiah remained reluctant to leave her side but finally moved when Nathan gave a tug on his arm.

As the door closed Maude hissed out, "How dare you?"

"That should be my question. One of my questions is answered by your being here. Why did you leave?"

"I needed to protect my son."

"Your son? What about our sons?"

"Certainly, I meant our sons, also!"

"Where is Ephriam***** and Elnathan?"

"Elnathan David is none of your concern."

"And Ephriam?"

Maude's haughty exterior crumbled a little as she responded, "I..I..lost him. In the war."

"They were just children."

"I won't talk of it. I can't. Now you have to leave. Ezra can't know of this."

"Maude, you stole my children while I was languishing in a hellhole of a hospital. I'm going to hear the why of it."

"Yes, Mother, I too, would like to hear the why of it."

***Intentional misspelling of the name Ephraim which will be explained later in the story.**


End file.
